Starting Over Again
by vanilla869
Summary: Learn about Serena's past on what happens to her when she gets to meet Ash. This is about her story with him from the past to the present. But in one current situation, Ash had a new girlfriend named Dawn, can she bring back the past and loved him again. The complete genre includes, drama, friendship and romance.


_In the past life of Serena - somewhere in Viridian Forest  
_

Serena was actually in her kindergarten days during this time. She was still 6 or 7 at the moment.

There was once a day where Serena gets to go to a camp together with her classmates.

During one time, she gets to get along with the other students while the teacher is lecturing them at the same time.

In one occasion after the lecture, one of her friend asked" Serena, would you like to play hide and seek with us?"

She told her friend" But I'm not interested in games like that".

One of her friends convinces her" Come on Serena, you should try it".

She tries to pull Serena's hands and begged her" Please, Serena. Even just only for this once, what do you say?"

Serena tries to think first as if will there any risk she will encounter while doing so.

**Serena's POV:**

_**Is it really fine when I join them playing hide and seek. But what if they try to trick me or what if I got lost myself somewhere and I didn't return safely. But still I don't think it's a bad idea since it's only a friendly game to begin with. OK I have decided.**_

After several thoughts, she decided to give in to her friends.

Serena told them" OK, I decide that I'll join your game, well like you say I don't think it's bad to play with you girls. Besides I should also have fun to myself".

All of her friends jumped in joy after Serena decides to join them.

One of her friends applauded" Well said, Serena".

Another of her friends thanked her" Thank you, Serena".

Serena told her" No it's fine".

She then holds her friend's hand and told her" Besides we're friends right?"

Her friend nodded and smiled back at her saying" Yes, Serena. Friends forever".

Serena nodded and tries to tell them" So can I ask a question - How do you play this game well like you say since it's my first time joining a game like this so I really like to know the procedures for this game".

One of her friends told the other" So can anyone help Serena demonstrate the game, sorry I'm not good at explaining".

Suddenly one of her friends volunteer for explanation, she informs" I'll do the explanation".

And with that the volunteered girl does the explanation while Serena and the other girls listen to the instructions.

The volunteered girl clarifies" OK I'm just only doing this for Serena but for the others if you want to listen please do so if you wish to".

She demonstrates" Then I'll continue with my explanation so it's basically like this. This game is about a person who is at stake must find the other person who are not at stake. In other words the person at stake must count to depends on what the rules says. Then after the counting, he/she must try to catch the players who were not at stake. However non- stake players can also return the favor by saying" sak" to the back of the staked player. That also means he/she is returning the favor to the staked player. When all the players are found by the staked player or the other way around, that is the time a new round starts again".

Serena flustered" Wow, that's a lot of rules you got there. Uh, is there any shorter explanation than that".

The volunteer girl clarifies" So basically it's like this, let's say Serena you are the staked player then you must count yourself let's say 30, then after 30 you must try to find the remaining no-stake players who are hiding somewhere. The better if you get to find the non- staked player more since it will be obvious that you will have a low chance of being the staked player for the second round".

She added" Oh yeah try saying something like" Ready or not here I come" after counting so that the other players will be informed if he/she is trying to search for those remaining players".

Serena told her" I see I think I get it now, how the game is played".

She asked her" By the way is there a game before this to know who is the staked player you need to watch out?"

The volunteer girl told her" Oh yes, there's this game called _Who's In, Who's Out_. Basically all the players put their hands up while putting the back side of the hand in front of them, after that they say _Who's In, Who's Out. _Aftermath of that game - some players will show their back hand while some will show their front".

She continues" That is for the host to decide or there is another game called _Rock, Paper, Scissors_ also in a _Who's In, Who's Out_ format. Basically the same but this time after they shouted _Rock, Paper, Scissors _- some people will show rock, some will show paper and some will show scissors".

She reminded" That game continues until there will be one staked player. In case of a tie, the two players will go for _rock, paper, scissors_. The loser of that game will end up as the staked player".

Serena told her" Hey, I think I heard of that game before although I can't recall where I have that game".

The volunteered girl told her" Why don't we put it like this. Serena you will be the staked player since you seem new to the game. And most of us here were old players".

Serena told her" OK, sure whatever you wish in the end I'm going to catch all of you anyway".

One of her friends told her" We'll see about that".

Serena begins" Then I'll be counting up".

As Serena begins to count, one of her friends ordered the rest" OK, everyone go hide wherever you desire, don't let the so-called culprit catch you".

The other nodded as they all hide to their respective places while Serena is still doing the counting.

_Few minutes later_

Serena counts" 29 and 30".

She exclaimed" Ready or not here I come".

She then uncovers her eyes as she tries to search for the other players.

Serena happily informs to the other players" Wherever you are hiding, I'm sure I will get to find you".

_2 hours later_

Serena still can't find not even one single player then she starts to panic at some point.

She already ended up in a forest in which zero responses from her friends are heard,

She cowers in fear" Everyone, where are you?"

But no response was given during that time.

Since Serena knows that she is left on her own, she became more afraid to herself.

Her voice stated in a trembled manner" Everyone, where the hell did you go?"

She now starts to feel remorse to herself, she told herself" I shouldn't have started this game".

Serena starts to cry" I think I want to go home instead".

At this time, Serena seems to get lost somewhat on her way.

She now begins to weep more than usual as well feeling sorry to herself.

Suddenly a blue tadpole jumped form where she is located.

She trips a bit after the tadpole jumped near her.

Then a boy was searching something as he calls" Poliwag, where are you?"

That was also the time this boy notice the girl.

The boy introduces and ask Serena" Oh I'm Ash and you are".

Serena was planning to introduce herself but instead she whines a bit in pain" Ouch!"

Ash asked her" Oh, what's wrong?"

She told him in a worried tone" I think I hurt my knee".

H told her" Oh I see then".

Ash then tries to take out a handkerchief from his pocket and ties it on Serena's knee.

He told her' OK, that should do it'.

Serena tries to stand up but only ended up saying" Ouch!"

He then use some kind of a spell" Pain, pain go away".

Even with those magic words she also ended up saying" No, I can't. It really hurts".

Ash told her" Never give up until the end".

He then tries to offer his hand to Serena in which she reaches her hand to him.

He tries to gently pull her up but resulted in a hug since she pulled it a bit strong.

Ash told her with a big smile" See, you can stand up ".

He happily told her" Come on, I'll escort you out of this place".

In which he tries to offer another hand to Serena while she accepts Ash's offer.

The two ended up holding hands while Ash shows Serena the way exiting the forest.

_Now twilight at this time._

And when they reach back outside of the forest, Ash told the teacher" Teacher, I found Serena".

The teacher reminded her" Serena, remember next time don't dawdle yourself to a place you don't know. Everyone is actually worried about you".

Serena told the teacher" But I was just playing a game with my friends but in the end I ended up losing them".

One of her friends told her" Serena, we're very sorry. Since we saw it was getting dark, we decide to cancel the game".

Another of her friend added" But since we can't have a trace of you anywhere so we didn't inform you about it".

All her friends apologized" I'm sorry, Serena".

Serena told her friends" No, it's fine besides at least someone got to help me exit where I get lost".

One of her friends told her" I see, you got to thank that person properly".

Serena told her friend" Thank you".

The teacher informs the students" OK, everyone we need to pack up we're heading back to the city.

All the students shout in unison" Yes, teacher".

And with that they pack themselves up, ready to go back to the city with a bus waiting behind them.

_Later during that night_

As Ash was about to return to his house to Pallet Town, Serena tries to call him" Uh, Ash. Thank you for helping me out earlier".

Ash told her with a bright smile" No, it was nothing".

She now properly introduces herself" I see, by the way my name is Serena".

Ash astounded in surprise" Serena, what a nice name you have there".

Serena asked him in a delightful mood" Really, you think so?"

He told her" Of course, I actually like your name. It's a very unique name you have there".

She told him" Thank you, Ash" ; she asked him" By the way, can we become friends?"

Ash happily told her" Of course, I would love to become your friend. Nice to meet you Serena".

Serena happily told him back" Nice to meet you too, Ash".

He told her" Then this will be a symbol of our friendship. Let's do the pinky swear".

Serena agreed and both of them did the pinky swear.

He told her" With that we'll forever be friends, anyway I got to head home now".

He continued" I'll see you again, Serena".

Serena told him" See you again, Ash".

After that Ash parted his way from Serena during that night while Serena follows after a little while.

_Few months later  
_

Serena is now 8 years old at this point.

Serena saw Ash he was actually staring at the river.

She tries to ask" Uh, Ash what are you looking at?"

Ash exclaimed" Serena, look don't you think the river is nice?"

Serena then tries to stare at the river then suddenly there were Lapras swimming themselves in the river.

She told him" You're right, the river looks nice".

Serena asked him" By the way, Ash what brings you here?"

He told her" Oh, me nothing I just feel myself relaxing at a place like this".

He added" Watching a view like this, I feel I'm in a different world".

She told him" I see, mind if I sit with you?"

Ash told her" Sure, it's up to you".

Serena then decides to sit with Ash while watching the water pokemons swimming in the river.

_Few minutes later_

Ash asked her' Hey Serena, what do you say?"

However his words was interrupted when she was leaning on his shoulders sleeping peacefully.

He murmurs" I see, she looks sleepy and tired".

He told himself" I guess I'll get a futon for her".

And with that Ash went somewhere in the city just to get a futon to the girl sleeping silently.

_8 months later  
_

Serena is now actually 9 years old at this point. She is now a grade school student at this time.

One day when she is going to the school cafeteria, she ends up being picked up by some boys bullying him.

A boy asked" Hey what's this girl doing here?"

Another boy said" Maybe she got lost and she couldn't find her mommy".

Serena yelled" I'm not finding my mommy".

Another boy said" Hey look she is about to cry".

The boys guffawed at the helpless girl when Ash suddenly came to the rescue.

Ash scowled at the boys" Hey, you stop mocking at the girl. You guys don't have respect to her".

One of the boys told him" What do you want brat? - pick a fight with me?"

Another of the boys said" Hey, why don't we beat you into pieces then you will end up the same with her".

The boys charges at Ash however Ash counters it by uppercutting each of them at the jaws.

One of the boys told the others" I guess it's better if we retreat, we don't have a match for this kid".

And with that the boys tries to run away while Ash kicks them strongly on the butt.

The guys whined up in pain while Ash told them" That is your lesson - never to pick a girl at anytime if you don't want to be hurt".

Then the teacher arrived while Ash told the truth" Teacher, these are guys picking on a child for no reason. I'll leave the rest to you".

And in the end the teacher dumps the boys to the principal's office ready to sentenced them to punishment.

_Minutes later_

Ash asked the girl" Serena, did they hurt you?"

Serena told him" No, I'm fine and thank you for rescuing me".

He told her" That's good to hear and you're welcome".

_That night_

As Ash was about to went home, Serena hurries and told him" Wait, Ash this is your reward for rescuing me earlier".

Serena then kisses Ash on his cheeks and also told him" Thanks again for earlier".

Ash nodded and told her" Serena, thank you".

Serena smiled as for Ash he told her' Then I'll see you again tomorrow".

She told him happily" See you tomorrow, Ash".

_A Week later_

It was actually raining on this day, Ash was actually on his way home although he doesn't have an umbrella with him therefore he runs while heading his home .

And since Serena saw he was rushing in the rain without anything with him, she runs to him" Wait, Ash".

She then nears her umbrella and told him" Why don't we use this together?"

Ash asked him" Serena, why?"

Serena explained" Remember when I was in trouble and you got to help me at that time. This time I'm returning the favor to you, your the one who is in trouble so let us share this umbrella".

Ash mutters" But Serena".

Serena warns him" Listen Ash you shouldn't catch a cold or fever".

She now begins to panic a bit" If that happens who is going to help me with the bullies when they came back after me?"

Ash mumbles" Serena".

She added" I don't want that to happen anymore so I need to keep you safe and you must always stay healthy since you are the only one who can protect me".

Hearing Serena's offer, Ash nodded and told her" Serena, thank you. OK let's share this umbrella besides what you said was exactly true".

Ash promises her" Until I'm alive I will always protect you".

Serena smiles and told him" Thank you, Ash then let's share this umbrella and went home together".

Ash finally agrees as both of them share the umbrella while heading home together.

_Another week later_

During this day, Serena and Ash are walking in the forest happily playing with one another.

Not only that, they even get to eat ice cream together and even have fun catching bugs with a net.

On this night, Serena and Ash were actually sitting on a bench.

Serena ask him" Say Ash, do you have anyone you like?"

She clarifies" Like a girl aside from your family and Pokemon".

Ash told her" Hmm, as of now maybe none. Besides I'm still too young to understand a girl's feeling".

Serena ask him" Then will you listen to what I'm going to tell you?"

Ash silently nodded as she begins to speak up" Uh, you know there's actually someone who has like you ever since".

She added" Don't worry she will be always by your side no matter what happens"

Ash mutters" Serena, don't tell me that person is".

She told him" I'm sure you already know her then this will keep us connected".

Serena does a pinky swear while Ash follows.

Ash told her" Then will you keep this as a promise?"

Serena nodded as he told her" Whatever happens to you, you must always inform me because I'll be the first person to reach a hand on you".

She agreed and told him" I promise that you will be the first one I will tell whatever happens".

Ash told her" Oh, it's getting late. Let's return home, our parents might be worry about us".

Serena told him" Yeah, you're right. Then let's head home".

Both of them agreed while heading themselves to their respective homes.

_Few months later_

However Serena's promise with Ash was broken when an unexpected incident happens during one night.

Their house was set on fire and it was also very dark at this hour.

Serena pleaded" Mom, please I got to inform Ash about this?"

Her mother warned" No, Serena we don't have time to be dawdling ourselves for something like that. Just leave it".

Serena whines" But we promise each other that I'll inform him when something happens".

Her mother clarifies" Serena, do you understand what situation are we in right now? We lost our home and we have nowhere to live. Besides if Ash hears this, I'm sure he will distanced himself far from you".

She added" Sorry, but I think this is not a good time to tell him about this also your father has booked us a flight to Paris tomorrow morning. We have to get ourselves ready to leave".

Serena finally gives in and told her" I understand, mother".

Her mother told her" That is my daughter then let's pack ourselves up whatever we need while it's still dark".

Serena nodded as both of them starts to pack their things before leaving for Paris the next day.

**Serena's POV:**

**I'm sorry Ash. If I have to break our promises**

_Years later  
_

Serena is now 16 years old at this time and also she has been living a very peaceful life ever since she moved to Kalos Region aka France.

Every morning, she has been always riding a bicycle wherever in any cities or towns.

She even got to meet some of her beloved friends like Clemont, Bonnie and Shauna ever since she transferred here and a few days later she was already very close to them.

From time to time , she has been also practicing riding a Rhyhorn as her mother told her to.

During noontime , she always go to dine with her acquainted friends somewhere outside the city.

And during evening, she has been always writing a diary for her everyday life.

Everyday has been a happy and lively day for her however this trend starts to change when she rummages on a picture of young Ash from his closet.

Every time when Serena thinks of him, she feels that she wants to be with him more however she doesn't know his whereabouts ever since she has transferred to Kalos.

And when she is looking at the picture, she feels that she wants to cry out loud after not seeing him for a long time.

_Another day_

Serena told her mom" Mom, I'll be going somewhere".

Her mom reminded" Serena, don't forget to come back for dinner".

She retorts" Yes, I understand".

As usual, she rides on bicycle traveling to the cities.

First she goes to the boutiques in Lumiose City and tries to find new clothes that she can have since she is addicted to fashion.

After that she goes to meet Clemont and Bonnie together with their father Limone.

She first parks her bicycle before entering their house.

_At Clemont and Bonnie's house_

Serena greeted the two" Good day to you, Clemont and Bonnie".

Clemont greeted" Good day to you Serena".

Bonnie greeted next" Good day to you, Serena. How is your life?"

Serena told them" I'm doing fine as usual" ; she asked them back" How about you two?"

Bonnie told her" Me of course I'm doing fine".

Clemont told her" Well you can say I'm doing fine although".

Serena continued the words" You are always problematic being the gym leader of this town".

He clarifies" Yes besides every day there is a new trainer who wants to come challenge me and I've been really exhausted on going back and forth fighting them especially when they demand for a rematch more than once".

Bonnie asked her" So Serena, is there anything surprising that has happen to your life?"

She clarifies" Like do you have a special someone or something like you got to win in a lotto".

Serena told her" Well for now maybe no but in the past there was someone who I get to have a crush on".

Bonnie exclaimed" Then who is this person? I want to hear it".

Clemont warned" Bonnie don't be like that - Look you are just troubling Serena".

Serena told them" No it's fine besides I don't think I can get to meet him again".

Bonnie repeated the question" So Serena, who is it this person where you get to have a crush on?"

Serena bluntly told the two" Uh, do you know a person named Ash".

Clemont recalls" Ash, hmm - Uh yeah, I think I just get to challenge him somewhere the past few weeks".

Serena ask him" Are you sure it's him?"

Clemont then shows a picture to show proof to Serena" You might be talking about this person?"

Serena mutters" Yes, that is exactly him".

She asked him in curiosity" By the way, how were you able to get a picture of him?"

Clemont told her" Oh he ask for a picture at that time and then I tried to snap a picture of him".

Serena told him" I see so he is doing fine for the moment".

Bonnie ask her" By the way Serena, how did you get to have a crush on Ash?"

Serena told her" It's a long story, would you like to hear it?"

She nodded while Clemont added" I think it might not be bad after all to hear something from you ".

Serena then starts to explain" Then I'll start - It's actually like this. At one occasion I was actually playing hide and seek with my friends. In the middle of the forest searching for them but none were found at that time. I end up lost in the forest, then I start to panic and even weep a bit. Not much later there was a boy who came to help me, I also actually ended hurting my knee at that time. Then he tries to wrap my knee with a handkerchief and he even try to cast a spell on it but the pain is still there. Then he told me this phrase _Never give up until the end_."

She stops from her flashback a bit

She told them" And that phrase is something I will never forget since those words have been meaningful to hear".

Clemont nodded and told her" I agree and besides it's the truth".

Serena continued" Then let's continue from where I left - After that he reaches my hand to me and he pulled me up so that i can stand still but since he pulled me a bit strong that it resulted in some kind of a hug. And then he showed me the way exiting the forest while we hold hands. Then there is also one time when I was in grade school, I ended up being bullied by boys. You know he was so cool, he kicks their butt really badly while the bully ended up in the principal's office. Then there is one time that when I already feel attracted to him, I ended up asking him something like this_ Do you have anyone you like?_".

Bonnie asked her" Then what did he answer?"

Serena told them" He didn't answer me back since he was still too young to understand love so I was the one who told him that there is this someone who will always be your side and I even tell him that there was this someone who has like you ever since - something like that".

Clemont asked her" And you even tell him those out of the blue - You're quite the daring type I can tell from your story".

Serena told him" Uh, yeah maybe something like that. Well anyway" ; she continued" Then he tells me a promise - and this promise was to always inform him whatever happens to me".

Bonnie ask her' So how did you and Ash got separated?"

Serena told the sad story to them" One night it was unexpected that our house was caught on fire. I even pleaded my mom that i should go and inform Ash but she warns me to stop doing so as it won't help anyway. I'd try several times begging her but she still doesn't care. Lastly she blunts something like that we're moving away from that area and that was the only time I changed my decision and that also resulted our promise to be broken".

Clemont told her" I see, that's a really sad story you got there?"

Bonnie told her" You must still be thinking of him by now".

He sadly told her" But I think Ash has already forgotten you since years have already passed"

Serena told him" I guess you're right besides I already break our promises so there is a big chance that he has forgotten me".

Clemont seriously asked her" But Serena are you sure you're fine with this?"

Bonnie added" In case he ends up with another girl, will you just totally ignore him?"

Serena told them" I haven't thought about that yet".

Clemont reminded her" Listen, you must be prepared for it because you'll never know what will happen to Ash by tomorrow, in the next few days and even so in the next few years".

Bonnie added" Brother is right, what if Ash gets a new girlfriend and suddenly calls for a marriage?. And if you truly love and care about him, you must show yourself that you still care about him and prove it that you really loved him".

Clemont reminded" That is why whatever happens you should be prepared for it - Do not wait until the last minute or else you will totally regret it for the rest of your lives".

Serena told them" I see, thank you Clemont and Bonnie for the words that you just said. I'll try to see what I can do especially I have to be ready to face Ash whatever lies next upon us".

Clemont nodded and told her" Well I think that is all the advice we can help you with your problem".

Bonnie added" The rest is up to you, good luck Serena. May you be lucky to get him back and when you do let's have lots of fun together".

Serena told her" Thanks Bonnie".

She then tries to look at her wristwatch and notices it was already noontime.

Serena worriedly stated" Oh no, I gotta go" ; she apologized" Sorry if we got to talk too long".

Clemont told her" No problem, it's fine, I think we should be the one thanking you".

Bonnie added" Since we were very interested about the story of your past and also thanks for sharing it to us".

She told her" You're welcome and besides we're friends right?"

_A while later_

She told her" Serena, when I got an interesting story, I promise that I'll share it you".

Clemont told her" I'm not quite sure about that".

Serena only giggles at the fun looking siblings.

She is now actually on the door and tells them" Then I'll be continuing to my destination".

Clemont told her" Have a safe trip".

Bonnie added" And take care as always".

And when Serena has completely left, that is the time Clemont and Bonnie completely closes the door of their house.

As for Serena, she hops to her bicycle riding to where her next destination would be.

_Few minutes later_

Serena was on the road riding her bike looking at the beautiful sky as well with the people and shops around her.

At this time, a boy was actually walking with a Pikachu on his back, but since Serena was concentrated looking on the view she totally ignored that her bike was about to crash the boy.

One of the shop owners shouted" Hey you, look where are you going? You are about to bump the boy walking".

Serena then tries to look at where her bike is directing then she finally notice she was about to crash her bike.

She shouted to the boy" Look out".

The boy then looked back and also shouted" Hey, wait - stop the bike".

She shouted" I can't stop the bike".

And in the end the bike crashed the boy, the bike also ended up with a flat tire.

Serena sadly told herself" Oh no, what am I going to do with my bike?"

She quickly hurries to the boy who just got bumped by her" Are you alright?"

She apologizes" I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I'm going"

The boy told her" No, its fine - it didn't hurt that much anyway".

He then now tries to look at the girl apologizing, he suddenly has a vision of this girl.

Serena told him" Then I'll be leaving you, I still need to go somewhere".

He mutters" Wait, I think I know you?"

She asked him" Huh? You know me?" ; she then also tries to look closely at the boy.

**Serena's POV:**

**Hey this guy, I think he somehow resembles Ash. Wait don't tell me this person could be him?"**

The boy finally realized the girl and told her" Serena, is that you?"

The girl was astounded to know that this guy can still remember her, she asked him" Ash, is that you?"

Ash awes in surprise" Serena, so it's really you".

Serena nodded and told him" Thank goodness,Ash - it's really you and we even got to see each other again. I would never expect meeting you here. it's really such a coincidence".

He retorts with a smile" Me too, I didn't expect that I will be meeting you".

Both of them ended up hugging each other as a sign of their reunion.

However Serena's heart was telling her that she is going to be expecting something she doesn't want to hear.

**Serena's POV:**

**Why do I feel something unpleasant is going to happen? And I even want to know why is he here, is he here to really see me or did he have a different reason that he just came here all of a sudden.**

Serena tries to ask him" By the way, Ash is there a reason why you want to come through this region?"

She clarifies" I mean do you have a specific purpose that you want to get?"

He thoroughly tells her" Well, of course one thing I'm sure I came here to challenge the Kalos League".

He added with a slight sad expression" Although I'm not sure about the other one, I had been asking myself what was my other purpose - was it to meet you again, Serena or do I have a different purpose in life that I still can't figure out".

She mutters in a soft voice" Ash - could it be?"

Ash told her" Well since I'm here, why don't I treat you for snacks?"

Serena exclaimed" Sure, it will be my pleasure. Please do so".

And with that he treats Serena to some desserts like ice cream.

When the two of them are eating their ice cream, Serena recalls" This just looks like our past".

Ash nodded and told her" Yeah, just like that time".

_Few minutes later_

Serena told him" By the way, Ash I shall treat you back. Come with me".

Ash nodded and follows her to a crepe shop.

He exclaimed" Wow, these looks delicious".

She explained" Actually these are what you called crepe, it's this region's specialty why don't you have a try".

He nods as Serena buys crepe for the two of them.

Ash tries to munch the crepe" Wow, it's really delicious".

Serena added" I told you, you will definitely like it. Plus it has a variety of flavors, you can choose whichever flavor you desire".

He thanked her" I see, thanks Serena".

She told him' No, it was nothing".

And with that they continue walking in the city while munching on their crepes.

_Few hours later_

Serena and Ash are sitting on the bench not facing each other.

She tries to ask him" Ash, is there something bothering you?"

Ash lied" No, it's nothing".

She ask him again" Uh, would you like to eat some food?"

He told her" No thanks. I'm still full".

**Serena's POV:**

**Wait, this isn't right. I shouldn't be asking these questions, I should try to straighten myself up.**

But before Serena can get to question him, Ash was the first who bring up a question.

He asked her" Serena, why did you leave Kanto all of a sudden?"

Serena explained" Actually it was unexpected on that night, that our house ended up on fire ; thus because of that we have to moved out of that place since we don't have money to build a new home. But since our father has booked us a flight to this place, we ended up following his request and that was the reason we finally moved here".

He then tries to ask another question" I see, then why did you have to break our promise?"

She was silenced with herself how to answer this question but in a few minutes she still tried to answer him back.

Serena told him" It was actually my fault if I only can convince my mother to the utmost that I can, this shouldn't be happening. I tried to persuade her unfortunately at that time it was very dark and because of that I had to follow my mother's request and that is to leave that place all of a sudden without telling you".

Ash told her" I see, well actually I'm not mad at you since that incident was something unexpected".

He continued telling her sadly" But there is something you must hear".

Serena asked him" Sure what is it?"

Ash raises his voice" Serena, I now had a girlfriend".

Serena was stunned to hear his response.

**Serena's POV:**

**Wait is this true. I mean how can he say that thing all of a sudden.**

He seriously told her" Tomorrow, I shall introduce her to you. See you".

And with that Ash left Serena sitting alone on the bench.

**Ash's POV:**

**Will you be really fine with this, Serena?**

_The next day_

Serena was actually seen for the first time walking since without her bicycle.

At this time she was actually in a boutique looking for appropriate clothes that will fit her, then Ash with his girlfriend passes by the shop.

She then tries to sneak on the couple at the window.

**Serena's POV:**

**Wait is that Ash's girlfriend, I guess I'll try to ask him about it.**

And with that she quickly rushes out of the boutique and dashes on her way to Ash and his girlfriend.

Serena shouts" Ash, wait".

He then looks back at the girl calling him" Oh, it's you Serena".

She quickly ask him" Then who is this girl beside you?"

Ash apologizes but properly introduces her" Oh Serena, I'm sorry if I forgot to tell you about this. This girl beside me is Dawn, she is actually my current girlfriend".

Dawn told her" Nice to meet you, Serena".

Serena told her back in a low voice" Same to you, Dawn".

She tries to ask back" Oh wait, Serena is anything the matter?"

Serena lied" No, it's nothing".

She persuades her" By the way can I talk to Ash and borrow him for a few minutes?"

Dawn told her" Sure, just take your time".

Serena nodded and thanked her while grabbing Ash's shirt as they go to a corner.

_Now in the corner_

Ash ask her" Serena, what is actually wrong with you?"

Serena ask him" Why did you do that?"

Ash flustered" Do what?"

She shouts at him" Why did you get yourself a new girlfriend?"

He clarifies" But Serena I'm not your girlfriend, I am just your friend".

Serena sulks" Right, I am just your friend because you don't even try to care how I feel about you".

Ash mutters" Serena".

She yelled at him" Am I not even good enough for you, then you should have tell me?"

Ash told her" If it's one thing I can say , this might be the best I can interpret - We're not even a couple to begin with because I don't feel that way towards you".

He added" Besides Dawn and I are getting married somewhere next week. I wish you will go there".

After that Ash walks away from her and returns to Dawn as for Serena she was definitely shocked with what he had just said.

Serena shrilled" I can't believe it, he even has the guts to tell me that".

He yelled" That sleaze, I definitely will never forgive him".

She then runs towards the cities with tears shedding on her face.

**Serena's POV:**

**So it's all over, Ash and I are never going to be together anymore. I guess I can only wish him luck. Best wishes to you, Ash and goodbye.**

And with that Serena ends up sitting on a bench watching the beautiful sunset crying out loud while holding a picture of Ash in her hands.

She was crying" Ash, you sleaze I never thought that you would think of me like this. I love you, why can't you understand how I feel towards you".

_Let's go back to Ash and Dawn_

Dawn exclaimed" Ash, you're back".

Ash told her" I'm back Dawn and sorry for the wait".

She told him" Oh sure no problem about that" ; she tries to ask her" Then how did she react?"

Ash sadly told her" She definitely feels sad and she even ended up crying".

Dawn raises her voice" What, why did you let her do that? Ash you should now how to understand a girl's feeling that's one of your problem".

She continued" You do not understand how that girl feels towards you".

She shouted" Listen, I'm calling the marriage off. I don't want to see one of your friends like that".

She smiles at him" Besides I think you care about her".

Ash mumbles" Dawn but I".

Dawn asked him out of the blue" Let me ask you, do you like Serena".

He told her" I do but I can't tell her how I really feel".

She told him" Then you should try to muster up your courage and tell her how you really feel".

Dawn happily tells him" Ash, I'm now letting you go. Go tell Serena your true feelings and try to win her heart back".

Ash told her" Thanks for the advice. I understand Dawn".

And with that Ash now makes his way to Serena.

Dawn utters" Good luck Ash, do your best".

The sky is now about to get dark and Ash has no clue where to find Serena.

Ash yelled" Serena, where are you?"

She keeps on shouting her name but her whereabouts are nowhere to be found.

Ash then tries to hear his heart, it was actually saying that she must be in a place where they had met before.

He tries to recall" I think I knew the place, she must be sitting on a bench".

And with that Ash hurries to the place where they last talked - that is the bench where they sit.

_Arriving at the bench - it's already night at this time.  
_

Just when Ash gets to arrive at the bench, he directly shouted" Serena, there you are".

However Serena yelled at her" What are you doing here, Ash? Didn't you just say Dawn was your girlfriend then just go back to her. I don't even give a damn about you and I don't even want to see you anymore".

Ash clarifies" Serena, just calm down. Dawn is actually not my real girlfriend".

Serena stuttered with her words" Is that true?"

He told her" Yes, Dawn is only acting to be my girlfriend".

Serena ask him" Then who is your real girlfriend?"

Ash then kisses Serena on the cheeks and told her" Serena you are my real girlfriend".

She ask him" You're not lying, aren't you?"

He told her" Yes, that's the truth. I'm not lying anymore".

Serena was happy to hear Ash said those words, her heart now seems to be relieved as she begins to wipe her tears and begins to smile as well.

He asked her" Have you calm down with yourself?"

Serena nodded as Ash tries to ask her" Then may I sit with you?"

She only nodded while he sits near her still not facing each other, there was a long moment of silence that engulfs between them afterwards.

_Few minutes later_

Serena begins to speak up" You know Ash, ever since that day I came here. I had been always asking myself if you will be doing fine and also what happens when something unexpected happen like when you get to have a girlfriend - I was thinking in case that happens, can I override it on my own".

She continues" Everyday has been a precious day to me ever since you walk into my life. My life has totally changed".

Ash told her" Serena thanks for the words but I'm doing fine that is why don't you need to worry about me since I can take care of myself".

She told him" I see as long you got to take care of yourself then I'm fine with it".

Suddenly Serena starts to kiss Ash on the cheeks and confesses to him" I love you, Ash".

Tears begin to well up on her face again while Ash kisses her back on the cheeks as well and finally tell his true feelings.

Ash confesses to her" Serena, I really loved you. Would you want to be my girlfriend and let's forget the past as well".

He seriously told her" We can start over again that is if you want".

Serena told him while tears are still on her face" Of course, I accept to be your girlfriend and also I really wish we can start over".

Ash told her" Your wish is my command - Then Serena you are now officially my girlfriend".

Serena told him" Thank you, Ash".

Then she now looks Ash seriously on his face as Ash follows her.

Both Ash and Serena said in unison" Then this is it".

And it happened that they finally pressed their lips with one another.

Ash told her in a while later" Then shall I escort you home".

Serena nodded as she clings onto him walking to her home to Vaniville Town.

_Minutes later_

When Serena reaches her home, Ash told her" Good night, Serena".

However she grabs his shirt and tells him" Hey, Ash can you stay with me just for a night?"

Ash mutters" But Serena what if your mother say something".

She reassures her" No, it's fine she won't care about it. So are you willing to keep me company?"

He told her" Well it can't be helped then I shall stay with you for tonight".

Serena happily told him" Thank you, Ash" and she even hugs him again for thanking him as well.

She continue to speak" Then Ash let's continue to my room".

Ash flustered" Wait Serena, that is a different issue".

She reassures him" Don't worry it's fine . Then proceed to my room, it is an order from your girlfriend".

Ash finally nodded and continues to her room.

_Inside Serena's room_

Ash just silently sits on the bed while Serena sits near him and kisses him again.

He mutters" Serena, what are you doing?"

She told him" Now what should I do next".

Before Serena can make a move , Ash kisses her back as Serena lays on the bed.

Serena told him" Kyah, Ash what are you doing?. Wait I'm not yet ready"

Ash told her" Then let our lovey dovey moments begin".

And with that Ash and Serena continue their fluffiest moments for that night.

**So that basically conclude our story and if you want to know what happens next, I'm sure you can figure out since you know they were lying on the bed already.**

**And for those wondering about what happen to Dawn , she actually ends up with Paul - who would have guessed it right?**

**Anyway the reason that this story is long since it's mostly about Serena on how she meet up with Ash and also how she end up with him, I actually got the title for the latest movie that will be showing this February 12 in the Philippines starring Piolo Pascual and Toni Gonzaga. Well so much for that, I just hope you enjoy my longest one -shot story for now. Review and feed-backs if you desire. Until then stay tune for my upcoming one-shot stories, this is vanilla869 now signing off.**


End file.
